Virtual Villagers 5: New Believers
Virtual Villagers 5: New Believers is the newest game of the virtual villagers series. You select 5 villagers (like Virtual Villagers 4: The Tree Of Life). It takes place in a village of masked "heathens" native to the island. Explorers from the Tree of Life village are captured by the "heathens" and must deal with life among these hostile, superstitious people. The explorers try to convert the "heathens" by doing helpful tasks such as healing the sick. Basic tasks such as getting firewood and food are made more complicated by the fact that the "heathens" chase the explorers away from resources, requiring ingenious solutions and the occasional intervention of "God" -- you, the player. You also have god powers such as bees, fog and crop grower. You also get a skill of devotion. thumb|300px|right Food First you get a bush of Noni bu first you have to dismantle the totem in front of it before you can access it. Then later you get crops where the purple headed hethen is crying. Later you get fish once you complete a far puzzle. Buildings You start out with a few simple buildings in the game. As you increase tech points, you can upgrade building level to create more structures to house more population. Puzzles There are 16 Puzzles to accomplish in this game.Each one requires more skill from villagers, or upgrades from tech points. Sometimes more then one person may need to help or there must be a completion of another puzzle. There is also one special puzzle on the side. Heathens Heathens are group of villagers that you can't control since they don't believe in you (you can't see their details as well). These are the different coloured masked heathens. There are 4 different types of them; blue, red, orange and purple. There is also the Chief Heathen. Blue Heathens These are the heathens with blue masks which you turn them by using a devotee villager to explain the truth. It takes a few turns to do it though. Orange Heathens These are the Heatens with orange masks. These heathens try to prevent you from doing stuff by chasing you. You can't convert them to join you, but you can do it by making earthquakes (cost 800 energy) beneath them several times. Red Heathens These are the heathens with red masks. Unlike the orange hethens they don't chase you but when a villager comes near they get scared and run away. You can convert them with earthquakes too. Purple Heathens These are the heathens with purple masks. To turn them you have to heal one of them, make the crops impressing one of them, beating them in a building race and impressing one three times in science. God Powers Here are a list of the god powers you can use with your energy. *"Spawn of Butterflies" - Summons up Butterflies that makes children play with them. 10 energy *Swarm of Bees - Summons up Bees that attack anyone who nears them, causing them to run away. 25 Energy *Sunlight - Replaces Rain and Fog with Sunlight. 50 Energy *Lightning Strike - Sends down a Lightning Strike to scare off those near it a quite far distance away. 100 Energy *Hand of Bloom - Makes flowers and several mushrooms. Also replenishes crops. 150 Energy *Tempest - Makes it rain. 300 Engery *Fog of Doom - Makes fog that covers the whole screen. 400 Energy *Time Warp - Temporarily speeds up time for one Villager. 500 Energy *Revive - Revives a Fallen Villager 600 Energy *Earthquake - Makes orange masked heathens convert (if used properly). 800 Energy External Links *Virtual Villagers 5 New Believers Walkthrough and Cheats